


what’s the use in a broken heart?

by voldemortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, bby isaac just needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldemortal/pseuds/voldemortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when he’s lying in bed beside (between, around) them, Isaac looks in their eyes and shivers. There’s not much there to warm him up -  the glint of ambition, a steely shade of obsession and determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what’s the use in a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment meme at [travel_in_packs](http://travel_in_packs.livejournal.com/).

Sometimes, when he’s lying in bed beside (between, around) them, Isaac looks in their eyes and shivers. There’s not much there to warm him up - the glint of ambition, a steely shade of obsession and determination. There’s no love, or warmth in their eyes and he can’t love them both enough for all of them. He needs love too.

So he brings them gifts, but he’s skint and they’re shitty. Lydia’s not all that impressed with the necklace he buys her, he can tell from her snort as she opens it and Jackson barely glances at the tshirt. So Isaac tries again, with similar results until Allison pulls him aside and tells him firmly, _“don’t waste all your money trying to buy them.”_

He doesn’t, but it still stings when he wakes up alone or discovers they’ve gone somewhere without him. He sucks it up as best he can, and wait for the inevitable. He dreads being alone with his nightmares again. 

It doesn’t come, and he’s too busy waiting for it he doesn’t notice his stuff moving from Derek’s house to Jackson’s, not properly in the way he should. He just carries on, floating along in the relationship a little too far away to get hurt this time.

(Six months later, Jackson kisses him in front of his locker at school, and Lydia lets him use her as a pillow in public. They kiss his curls and tell him he’s an idiot fondly, but it glazes over him. Can’t get too attached, what’s the use in a broken heart?)

He wakes up properly when somebody tries to mug him, and he gets on the wrong side of a knife. He’s bleeding, and it hurts too much to be a normal knife so it must be laced with something. He calls out, screams for them and they come. They come.

Lydia cradles his head in her arms and whispers to him, _“I loved you since the necklace,”_ and Jackson sobs into his phone to Derek.

Isaac lives, but he thinks it’s more important that his relationship does too.


End file.
